where do i go from here chapter 1
by mrs maggie elizabeth cullen
Summary: bella is a mayjor actress and get the female leadding role edward has got the male leadding role she hates hes guts because of the pass so what did he do to her and whats going to happen when they meet again all human rated m for lemons and langugue please dont hate just rate x
1. Chapter 1

**Bpov**

As I wake up and get a shower and wait for Rose to come round and get me to go to the studio to film the first scene of the move never without love dot get me wrong I love the script and it's just Edward Cullen got the main male role good I can't stand him we meet when I was 17 am 21 now so it was 4years ago I haven't spoken to him since that day.

As I get out of the shower and get dressed in my black jeans and white tank to and black cardigan

With my brown hug boots

My door bell goes so I grab my bag and keys because is Rose

"Are you ready Bella" Rose said

"I guess ready as I'll ever be did you get me a coffee" I asked I really need caffeine if am going to see him again

"Yes I got you 1 black coffee with 2 sugars" she said handing it to me

"thanks rose you're a life saver here you go" I said handing her so money hey am not a bossy actress rose maybe my manger still doesn't mean I can boss her around and that I like to do and pay for things myself am not going to be one of those stuck up actress

"You welcome and are you sure you don't have to pay me"

"Yes rose am sure"

"Ok Bella were here are you ready" she ask

"Yep"

As I walked in the door I greeted aro the director

I know Edward was all ready here because I can feel that electric current though me and I though after all these years it would go away but it ever

"Isabella is so good to see you and my I couldn't have picked a better person to play Blair"

"Oh aro please call me Bella and am honoured to be working with you" I said shyly

"Oh Bella have you meet Edward Cullen" he asked before I could reply

"EDWARD!" Aro shouted

He ran over

"Isabella meet Edward, Edward meet Isabella" he said I stood there thinking what to say but I know what am going to say

"Cullen" I nodded

"Isabella wow is that really you" he asked shocked

Is there something on my face or what I feel this heavy thick tension in the air so I direct my attention to aro

"Aro where is my dressing room"

"It's down the hall to the left"

"Thank you" I just wanted out as I made my way to the dressing room

As I sat there thinking there was a knock o my door

"Come in" I shouted

"Bells is it really you" a gruff voice asked I know who it was it wasn't Edward it was

"EMMETT!" I shouted I love Emmett he's like my big brother

"Bells it is you" he holds he arm open for me to give him a hug I ran straight into his arms and he gives me a bear hugging crush

"Good it's been a long time too long Emmett" I say as he sets me down

"Fuck yeah has it bells you have got hotter good woman you must be a heart breaker" he said

"Nah been dating a few times but only dickheads I need to go outside a minute" I said grabbing my bag

"Why you going bells "he said

"I will be back in a minute" I say I get to the door and start walking up the hallway and pass Edward he looking at me confused good problem thinking am leaving nope just going for a fag as walking I hear Emmett's big footsteps behind me

I get outside and the he starts talking

"Bella your not leaving are you" he asked

"No of course not" I get out my pack of cigarettes and lighter and lit one up

"Bella when the fuck did you start smoking "he seemed pissed off

"4 years ago when I left forks"

"Fucking hell Bella talk about change" he said in a joking tone

We headed in I shot all the of the scene

Then Edward came up to me

"Bella please forgive me for what happened I missed you I couldn't sleep please forgive me I need you"

Edward pleaded in she's smooth velvet voice

"Edward get over it it's been 4 years I shouldn't of happened"

Then before I knew it he kissed me our lips felt like they were meant to be together melted into one he licked the bottom of my lip to I opened them stupidly

Fuck Bella are you stupid stop now or he will think he's got to you now!

I put both hand on he's chest and pushed him away and ran out side

I when outside lend my back against a wall and lit a fag as hot tears running down my cheeks' Emmett found me again

"Bella I heard and saw everything he's right he hasn't been the same since you left as soon as he found out he will be working with you his face lit up I never seen him so excited before"

"That's true hey Emmett long time since were seen each other" rose said as I looked up over to Emmett his face lit up I knew he had a crush on her since high school bless him rose felt the same but never told him

"Bella go give him a chance" Emmett said

"Yeah I agree with monkey head here" rose said Emmett just glared at her

"Ok fine I will go over there and tell him we will talk first"

"That's a girl now go" rose said

I stood up put my fag out and walked to his dressing room I could hear a females muffled voice and he's voice I didn't even knock I pushed the door open and gasped at the sight in fount of me...

End of chapter 1

Cliff hanger


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry forget to mention I don't not own twilight **

**There is drama and romance but some strong language and lemons this is my second chapter so I hope it all goes well and thanks for reading. And in this story Alice and Edward are not related its jasper who is. X**

**Where do I go from here chapter 2**

**Bpov**

I just stand there like a stick oh my its Alice she's was my best friend in high school but wait what is she doing here with Edward and why is he naked except with Calvin Klein boxers and Alice is laying on the sofa naked I knew it was too good to be true the basterd hasn't change

"Umm... I guess am sorry I ever believed you" I was shocked I quickly turned on my heels and went straight to the car rose was waiting for me.

"So how did it go Bella" she asked with hope

"Can we just go now I dot want to talk about it" I was on the loss of tears but I though why waste them on a lying manipulative basterd who doesn't care and they quickly went away

"Okay" she said starting to drive away from the studio

"Want to talk about Bella" by the tone of her voice she starting to worried

"No I just want to go home and be alone" I didn't want company it's just too much

We pull up at my apartment building and I say bye to rose and start to walk upstairs and my phones going off it didn't give an id

"Hello Isabella swan "I say just in case it's enough director

"Hey Bella its em" how the fuck did Emmett get my number

"Emmett how did you get my number" now I was courses

"Rosy gave it to me and I got her number" few I was going to panic for a minute

"she will kick your ass if you call her that and congratulations you finely got her number by the way don't take this wrong but what do you want" I said as I was unlocking my door and kicked it close behind me and set my bag down turned the light on and headed for the fridge

"Umm...well...Bella...Edward said..." before he could fins hi cut him off

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT HIM I regret trying to give him a second chance after this movie I don't want nothing to do with him ok end of story Emmett sorry"

I said as I got a bottle of red wine out of the fridge and got a wine glass and took them to the front room and turn o the TV

"Ok Bella are you sure" he ask sadly

"Yeah sorry Emmett so what's happening between you and Rose you both liked each other since high school" I really want to change the subject but I wanted to know what was going on between them

"well I just finished the phone call we was on the phone for one hour I really like her I asked her out on a date Friday ad she said yes she would love too" he sounded happy

"Oh Emmett that's great but I have to go now plus I have to be on set tomorrow"

"Ok night bells"

"Ok night em" then I hung up

I sat there watching abduction on Netflix's with a glass of wine and a cigarette I had about 2 glasses of wine 3 cigs by the time the film was up it was 10pm so I cleaned up and went to bed ready to start a new day and avoided Edward

**Day 2 on the set **

I drove myself because I didn't want to get asked question plus I didn't sleep very well so I was just exhausted I got to the set and headed straight for my dressing room I really didn't want to see no one I when through my bags and couldn't fine my cigarettes on fucking hell I found my lighter just not the fags I walked out my dressing room with my bag and went straight up to aro

"Sorry to be a bother I know I don't start my scene into 11am that 1 hour but where the quickest shop is"

"Why do you need a shop Isabella...sorry I meant Bella"  
"to get some fags I left mine at home"

"Don't worries' I will send Jacob to get them or he will go with you"

"Can he come with if it's not too much trouble" I didn't want to cause any trouble

"It's fine JACOB!" he shouted

"hi am Jacob" he said with a smooth voice he has sunset skin short black hair black jeans and a black top which showed off his muscles oh ad has abs I just want to lick melted chocolate off but desiced against that idea

"Bella" I said

"Now you have meet can you go with Isabella I mean Bella to go to the shop" aro said

"no I don't mind" he said moving his arm in front of him to tell me to go this way I feel relaxed round him and we got to his car he opened his door for me

"So Bella what are we going to the shop for"

"I left my cigarettes at home and need some" I said

"Oh cool I need to get some so how is the film going so far" he asked

"It's going good at lot of lines to learn but I think it's ok I haven't got to shoot my scene till 11am so I got 40 minutes"

"Cool so what's it like working with Edward Cullen" oh here comes the questions

"Oh not again everyone is asking me that"

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to sorry"

"Its fine really just got a past that's all" so glad that he's drop the subject

"Here we are Bella"

He pulled up in front of the shop we both when I got what we wanted on the way back we talked about his family and my family and I was attracted to him as we pulled up at the studio he asked how long till I have to be o set I had 30mintues

"Bella do you...want to ...umm...go on a date with me "he asks while rubbing the back of his neck

"Sure I would love to Jacob" I said as we were just standing there.

"So Bella where do you grow up from" he asked

"A small town in Washington named folks I lived with my dad what about you"

"I lived just outside of forks in la push" I knew I recognised him

"Your Jacob black son of Billy black" I asked this could be Jacob one of my old friends I used to make mud pie when we were little

"Oh my god I get it Bella swan Charlie swans daughter my best friend who it's been 4 years I didn't even recognise you sorry" he said shyly

"Its ok dot I get a hug" I said in a joking tone

"Yeah sure come here" he said gave me a hug his hugs are the best

"So Bella is that date still ok"

"Yes Jacob"

"Cool I should be going in sees ya soon"

As he went out I lit up a cigarette and I knew Edward just came out because that little bit of shock at the bottom of stomach hurt

"Bella what the fuck when did you start smoking its bad are you trying to die" he said in a angry and harsh tone he grab the cigarette and chucked it

"What the hell Edward I choose what I want to do I dot get told so back off and leave me alone go back to your slut like yesterday

Before I knew it he kissed me again I pushed him off me a slapped him right in the face and walked off

**End of chapter 2**

**Please comment and rate **

**Love to say hello to my little sister sue x**


End file.
